This application is a continuation-in-part of the applicant's copending application Ser. No. 759,338, filed Jan. 14, 1977 and now abandoned.
The applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,085 entitled "Snowmobile Powered Watercraft" provides for the driving of a pontoon type watercraft by a somewhat modified snowmobile. The patented structure is fully capable of attaining planing speeds and thus offers many of the same pleasures as other powered watercraft. For some, the physical arrangement with the snowmobile is even more pleasurable than more conventional watercraft.
Some owners of snowmobiles, however, are reluctant to commit their machines for such a purpose. Others do not possess the know-how, mechanical skill and/or patience required for the conversion of the machine and its proper mounting onto the hull of a watercraft. It is generally an object of this invention to make watercraft having the general physical arrangement of a snowmobile more attractive to those owners of snowmobiles who are reluctant to commit their entire machines and/or are mechanically not so inclined.
The invention contemplates a watercraft generally including the physical arrangement of a snowmobile and being generally complete except for an engine and appurtenant variable sheave centrifugal pulley. The removal of the engine from a snowmobile and its installation on the watercraft of this invention are relatively simple procedures generally within the capability of most novices. The engine only conversion consumes but a small fraction of the time when compared to the time required for the conversion contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,085. Other advantages of this invention over the earlier patented structure include a lower disposition of the propeller shaft to a near horizontal condition so as to impose substantially less drag on the watercraft, and less weight and a better distribution of that weight on the watercraft.